User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 10 - Chance and Evaluation
The six fragments each shot into the ground. The ground shook, we saw nearby Bakugan running away. The Bakugan in our pockets jumped out and rolled away. When they were a certain distance away, they all reverted to Bakugan form. Me: "Our battle must've kept them in ball form." Something came up below us. We all fell down, even our Bakugan were small compared to this thing. It was a temple. Dhrakon: "They Orbs must be here! Let's go, Drakohex!" Dhrakon jumped onto Drakohex's head. Drakohex flew off of the roof and went inside the temple. Parasyte: "Now without me!" Parasyte jumped onto Drothkenoid's head and they flew inside. Me: "Let's go!" I jumped onto Drago's shoulder. The two of us and Helios charged into the temple. Immortus: "Right!" He got on Horridian's shoulder and they ran in. Funny, Horridian is the only Bakugan here that can't fly. We went deep in the temple. I thought we were lost for a while until we all found a huge empty room. We saw the Jewel Fragments floating there. Dhrakon and Parasyte: "Finally!" They both jumped off of their Bakugan and ran for the Fragments. Then a Clear Bakugan appeared in ball form out of nowhere. It stood. It was an ancient-looking 4-armed dragon. It held a die in one hand, and 2 Jewel Fragments in every other one. It spoke. "I know why you're all here. You want these Fragments. I will be the one to decide if any of you deserve them or not. Dyzekian King; Dhrakon Dwyhte. Within you is a light. Surrounding you is a darkness that is consuming that light, causing you to take actions that aren't right. Mutated Bakugan; White Drakohex. Born White Hex Dragonoid; you have a great power within you. However, you abuse it knowing that it is slowly killing you." Drakohex held the blades on his wrist toward's the Clear Bakugan's neck. "What are you and how do you know so much?!" The Clear Bakugan appeared behind Drakohex as if by magic. "Calm down. My name is Chance Dragonoid. The second you entered this temple, I learned everything about all of you. You and Titanium Dragonoid over here are fraternal twin brothers. However you suffered a mutation, causing you to be born Attributeless." Drakohex put his arm down. "So what are you trying to tell me?" Chance Dragonoid: "I'm evaluating all of you. Now it's the next person's turn." He looked at Parasyte. "Masked brawler; Demetrius Krayzet. You hide yourself under a mask and pretend your name is Parasyte." Parasyte: "That's enough! Ability Activate! Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid flapped his wings but nothing happened. Chance Dragonoid: "Your abilities have no effect here." With a roll of his die, Chance Dragonoid trapped Drothkenod in a cube of pure energy that he could not escape from. "As I was saying, your heart is filled with jealousy for Dhrakon over here. You are an evil man who keeps everything to himself." Parasyte: "Sounds about right." Chance Dragonoid: "Demonic creature; Darkus Drothkenoid. You are the only one of your kind. You literally have darkness manifesting inside of you but even that great power isn't enough for you. You have a never-ending craving for power because you want to reign supreme like your brawler here." Drothkenoid: "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Chance Dragonoid: "Next up, anti-hero; Aides Banditson. You have a pure heart and will always be there for a friend. You took the name Immortus so the people you left wouldn't remember you. As Immortus, you felt like you did some things that were wrong but they were for the better." Immortus: "I never thought of myself that way." Chance Dragonoid: "Guardian of the underworld; Darkus Horridian. You are filled with and surrounded by darkness, making you Exceed Horridian. But you use darkness in the right way. You were always loyal to Immortus no matter what. You guarded more than just the underworld; you guarded your best friend." Horridian: "I was, am, and always will be Immortus' Guardian." Chance Dragonoid looked at me now: "Savior of worlds; Brawley X Masterz. Born Lance Xavier Masterson but assumed the identity of Brawley X Masterz, hoping "Masterz" would be a name everyone remembered. Your heart is pure and you have much willpower. You learned the true meaning of being a hero." Me: "I try my best every day!" Chane Dragonoid: And you succeed. Next, Cyborg Bakugan; Infinity Helios. You were once a completely innocent Pyrus Viper Helios without a care in the world, until you were capture and experimented on. You are more powerful than you ever were but it makes you feel like a freakish monster." Helios: "This is true..." he said sadly. Chance Dragonoid: "However you found the one person who likes you for who you are, not what you are. Your heart is pure even though your body is half-mechanical. Last but not least; Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. Born Pyrus Neo Dragonoid; you were raised by Pyrus Apollonir. It came to the point where you were growing up and you had to take responsibility for yourself. He gave you to Brawley and you two were immedietely best friends." Me: "You got that right." "You have an incredible power inside you but you rarely use. You always fear of losing control but you shouldn't. You are a strong Bakugan with a pure heart and you will always help those in need. My final and overall evaluation!" To be continued... Category:Blog posts